Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
As a liquid discharge head (droplet discharge head) to discharge liquid, for example, a circulation-type head is known that circulates liquid in a plurality of individual liquid chambers.
Such liquid circulation in the liquid discharge head is performed to prevent a change in properties of liquid due to, for example, drying.